Picking up the Pieces
by Puss In Heels
Summary: Oneshot fluff. Takes place a few months before DL-6. Mia gets stuck babysitting her little sister, but when Maya smashes a priceless Fey heirloom, can Mia clean up the mess? Fluffy Mia/Maya family moments.


Note: I wrote this a while ago, and I just found my memory stick that had this story on it. Hope you enjoy fluff!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ace Attorney games or any of the characters.

* * *

"Maya! What will Mom say if she saw you playing with your ball in the house?"

Maya simply giggled at her 12-year-old sister's frustration and continued to toss her Copper Samurai (the original!) ball high in the air over and over again as Mia looked horrified.

"Maya, no! If you break something, I'll get in trouble! Give me the ball!"

But Mia spoke too late. At that moment, Maya lost control of her beloved ball and it went flying until both sisters heard the sound of something shattering into tiny pieces. Mia gasped as she saw Mystic Ami's urn lying on the ground, looking absolutely broken beyond repair. Mia began to cry at the fear of her mother's wrath when she heard Maya's tiny voice.

"Again, again!" Maya squeaked excitedly. Mia's fear and nervousness turned into anger at the two-year-old brat who continued to act as if nothing was wrong.

"Maya! Do you know what you just did?!?" Mia shouted, twisting her hair in despair. "You…you…just killed Mystic Ami! Again!"

Maya stopped giggling. She couldn't understand why her big sister was so mad. But she knew that Mia was being mean, so Maya began to cry. Not quiet sniffles, but just outright loud, obnoxious, foghorn-like sobs.

"It's your fault!" Mia screamed over her sister's cries. Mia was close to tears herself as she panicked about what her mom would do when she got home. Worse than that, she feared what Aunt Morgan would say. But before she could think about her punishment too much she had to do something about the…

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"

Maya had very well developed lungs for a two-year-old, and she was still screaming bloody murder. Mia had virtually no experience in quieting down her sister's cries, but she tried anyway since she was supposed to be the responsible older sister.

"Maya, be quiet. PLEASE shut up, I need to think," Mia explained, but it did no good. Maya wouldn't quit. Exasperatedly, Mia ran to the kitchen, found the largest burger from lunch she could find, and shoved it into her sister's mouth.

"That should keep you quiet while I think of a way to explain this…" Mia said absentmindedly to her sister, who was trying to figure out exactly how to chew a humongous burger with her baby teeth.

Mia began to think of possible excuses or defenses to the broken urn.

"But Mom, I swear I didn't know it was broken! No that's too obvious. Maybe…I broke it in self-defense; Mystic Ami was trying to attack me? No that's just plain dumb…"

Then, all of a sudden, the best idea in the world jumped into Mia's head. Her eyes flashed with triumph and she flipped her bangs in celebration.

"Of course! We have super glue! I can fix it myself, no problem!" Mia bragged excitedly to no one in particular. In fact, Mia was unaware of anyone else in the room until a tiny little voice interrupted the silence.

"Want more!"

"More what Maya?" Mia asked, until she remembered the burger that Maya must have finished in about four minutes.

"You really shouldn't have any more; you weren't supposed to have any to begin with!" Mia scolded. Maya wasn't about to take no for an answer, and so she started to scream at the top of her lungs once again.

"No! Don't do that! Shut up! Maya, just stop!" Mia shouted desperately, but nothing would help. Mia didn't have the time quiet her sister, so she continued to let her scream while she emptied every single drawer in the house looking for super glue.

"Ack! Where is it? Ah! Here it is!"

Mia triumphantly pulled out a rather large super glue bottle and quickly read the label.

"Ami's Magic Potion. So easy a Fey can fix it!" Mia read. She wrinkled her nose prayed that the glue wasn't thousands of years old like the smiling Mystic Ami on the bottle. She returned to the room where Maya was still screaming and began to work on the jar. Mia was very precise, so she wanted to get the jar exactly the way it looked before. Of course, this was proving very difficult since her sister didn't seem to ever stop screaming, which made it awfully hard for Mia to concentrate.

"Maya! Oh my god, would you hush?" Mia whimpered like any desperate 12-year-old kid would do. As she turned to look at her sister, Mia saw a sight that absolutely horrified her.

"M…m…mom?" Mia squeaked timidly.

"Well, hello girls…I think someone was playing in the house when I told them specifically not to."

Misty Fey had returned to the demolition zone that now took the place of her home. She turned to her youngest daughter, who had immediately stopped crying at the sight of her mother!

"Mommy! I had burger!" Maya squealed as Misty scooped the girl up in her arms. She turned to Mia and spoke softly.

"Mia, would you like to explain this, please?" Misty asked calmly. Mia bit her lower lip and began to sweat nervously.

"Um…I didn't know anything about it!" Mia stammered. Sure, it was a stupid lie, but at that point, Mia figured it really didn't matter. Misty simply chuckled.

"Sweetie, I have evidence."

"E…Evidence?"

Misty pulled out the Polaroid picture that she had taken as she came through the door. Mia gasped and began to stutter.

"Mom…I'm so sorry! But, Maya…" Mia choked, letting out uncontrollable sobs.

"Mia…I know," Misty murmured gently. "But one day, Maya will be worth it; you can trust me."

"But…but I still just think she's a two-year old brat!"

"The burger was a good icebreaker, but I'll scold you for that later…" Misty remarked jokingly. Mia smiled at her mother, despite her tears. Maya hopped out of her mother's arms and ran over to her big sister and hugged her.

"I love you!" Maya squealed in her tiny voice. Mia nodded at the young girl as she skipped off into the kitchen.

"I love you too…I just don't know where we can start," Mia whispered, trying to forget all the anger and frustration she had felt towards the girl just moments before. Misty picked up one of the jar fragments and handed it to her eldest daughter.

"Sometimes, you just need to start by picking up the pieces."


End file.
